1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses having side shields, and more particularly, to glasses having side shields, which have temples and side shields respectively joined to the temples of improved structures so as to protect a wearer's eyes from foreign substances and allows the temples to be freely spread to the outside without any hindrance of the side shields so as to enhance a feeling of wearing.
2. Background Art
In general, glasses having side shields can prevent that a wearer's eyes are damaged owing to dusts and other foreign substances entering each of spaces between lens frames and temples when the wearer acts in the open air or works in a place where the dusts and foreign substances may be generated.
That is, as shown in FIG. 5, conventional glasses having side shields includes: glasses bodies 101, each of the glasses bodies 101 having a lens frame 1 on which a lens 11 is mounted, a coupling member 12 projecting from one side of the lens frame 1, and a temple 3 collapsibly connected to the lens frame 1 by means of a hinge (a), the hinge (a) being formed in such a way that a first hinge piece 13 of the coupling member 12 and a second hinge piece 21 disposed at an end of the temple 3 overlap each other; and side shields 4, each of the side shields 4 having a side plate 41 opened and curved from one side to the other side thereof, a retaining jaw 43 formed at one side end of the side plate 41, and a temple seating portion 42 projecting in a centrally longitudinal direction of the side plate 41 and having upper and lower pressing rods 44, wherein each of the side shields 4 fastens the temple 3 by means of the vertically pressing rod 44 after the retaining jaw 43 of the side plate 41 is retained to an outer periphery of one side of the lens frame 1 and the temple 3 is inserted into the temple seating portion 42 formed at the center of the side plate 41.
Accordingly, since the glasses have the side shields 4 joined to both sides of the lens frames and having the side plates 41, the glasses having the side shields can protect the wearer's eyes by preventing that dusts and other foreign substances enter the spaces between the lens frames and the temples when the wearer acts in the open air or works in a place where the dusts and foreign substances may be generated.
However, the conventional glasses having the side shields can prevent entering of the dusts and foreign substances into the spaces formed between the lens frames and the temples, but have a problem in that it deteriorates a feeling of wearing.
The conventional glasses having the side shields will be described in more detail.
As shown in FIG. 5, in the conventional glasses having the side shields, each of the lens frames and each of the temples are connected with each other by means of a simply hinged structure, and the side shields are closely joined to both sides of the lens frames 1 in such a way as to surround the outer peripheries of the lens frames and the temples.
When the wearer wears the glasses, the conventional glasses having the side shields have several problems in that a feeling of wearing is deteriorated since the temples of the glasses pressurize the wearer's temples, and in that the side shields may be separated from the glasses or damaged and the temples of the glasses may be changed in shape if the temples are spread outwardly by an external force.
In order to improve the feeling of wearing and prevent a change in shape of the temples of the glasses, in case of glasses according to a specific prior art, the temples 3 and the lens frames 1 are connected with each other through elastically hinged portions 301 so that the temples 3 are spread outwardly at a predetermined angle by the elastically hinged portions 301.
Here, each of the elastically hinged portions 301 has a structure that a projecting rod 31 having an insertion recess 31′ is integrally formed at one side end of each temple 3 and an elastic shaft 33 having a spring 32 elastically mounted thereon is inserted and mounted into the insertion recess 31′, and then, one side end of the elastic shaft 33 is hinge-coupled with the first hinge piece 13 of the lens frame 1. When the temples are spread outwardly by the external force, the elastic shafts are varied by the springs and elastically hold the temples, so that the temples can be spread outwardly and restored to their original positions at a predetermined angle in safe to thereby enhance the feeling of wearing.
However, in case where the side shields are integrally joined to the sides of the lens frames of the glasses having the elastically hinged portions, also the glasses having the elastically hinged portions have the same problems as the above-mentioned prior art since the side shields obstruct the spread of the temples, and hence, it was impossible to use the glasses having the elastically hinged portions when the glasses were constructed to have the side shields.